


Banned Aid

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The problem is,” John said wearily. “You’re irresistible <i>and</i> an idiot. It’s a dangerous combination.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banned Aid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/gifts).



> Written for a 221B prompt from flawedamethyst: Sherlock/John, last word bandage.

John supposedly had a good bedside manner, but strangely even his professionalism faltered when Sherlock and he were both naked.

“Hold still,” John barked again. “I need to clean the wound.”

“It stings!”

“Shouldn’t have left that ornament on the floor. I told you it was hazardous.”

“You said ‘tripping hazard’, not ‘falling onto and cutting your head open hazard’,” Sherlock retorted. Not that good a retort, but his head _hurt_.

“And what did I also say?” John replied patiently, as he reached into the first-aid kit. “About the kitchen table?”

“A really stupid place for sex. But when you came home and there I was on it-“

“Doing obscene things with extra virgin olive oil-“

“You didn’t say no, did you?” Sherlock smirked.

“The problem is,” John said wearily. “You’re irresistible _and_ an idiot. It’s a dangerous combination.”

“If you hadn’t thrust so hard, we’d have been OK. And I did warn you.”

“You yelled, and I quote: ‘So near the edge, John’. I presumed that meant of an orgasm, not the table.” John’s voice now had a familiar rueful note, and Sherlock seized his chance.

“You said ‘you are irresistible’, not ‘you were’. So?”

“So, yes,” said John, “Mainly to distract you from the pain. But in bed this time. And only when I’ve finished putting on your bandage.”

 

 

 


End file.
